powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nano of the North
Nano of the North is the 8th episode of Season 4. Synopsis An acidic rain cloud blankets Townsville and melts all of the buildings, cars, and clothing items in range. Plot The citizens of Townsville panic over the appearance of black clouds over Townsville, but those clouds are yet rain clouds. The rain itself, however, is a problem, as it causes cities, objects, and clothing to erode into mush. The Professor explains to the Girls that this is because of tiny robots in the rain called nanobots which steal carbon from the environment. To make matters worse, the nanobots are eating everyone's clothes! After a failed attempt to stop the nanobots, the Girls use one of the Professor's inventions - the Micro-Stabilizer - to shrink down to the nanobots' size. As the Girls take on the nanobots, the Professor attempts to direct the townspeople away from flattening them. The nanobots step up on their resistance, focusing their attacks on the girls and combining into a 6-inch tall monobot. Though it overwhelms the Girls, the Professor is able to squash it flat, ending the invasion. The girls are credited for saving the day even though it was the Professor that squished the monobot. Characters Major Roles *The Powerpuff Girls (characters) ** ** ** * *Nanobots *Monobot Trivia *This episode served as the basis for the Sugababes music video of "Angels With Dirty Faces." *Despite have being produced by Cartoon Network Studios instead of Hanna-Barbera, it shows the latter's logo at the end. *During the "Day is Saved" outro, the Powerpuff Girls (along with the 'The End' sign) are still tiny, and the narrator speaks in a high-pitched voice to match. *This is the second and last time in the classic series the Girls have been naked onscreen, the first time being in Down 'n' Dirty. *The Girls are not seen naked again until the 2016 reboot's episode Princess Buttercup, However, it was only Blossom and Bubbles in that episode. *The Powerpuff Girls were watching "The Pretty Puff Ponies" the show Dee Dee and her friends like from Dexter's Lab. This is another example of The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter's Laboratory having the same universe. *It's unknown how the Powerpuff Girls got big again. *When the Professor is explaining the "transport device", Blossom's hair turns the same color as her bow. *This episode aired on Channel 5 (UK) before it aired on Kids' WB!. *Since this episode first aired on a Saturday, it debuted on Kids' WB! instead of premiering normally on Cartoon Network. *It's never explained where the nanobots came from. *This is the episode where the narrator has the longest opening speech. *The girls are shown fighting much less nanobots than there should be, considering the amount of rain drops and the rate of the nanobots' multiplication. *The Professor's number plate reads "pwrprof," referencing the episode Powerprof.. *Most people don't lose their clothes in the rain. *At a certain point during the Narrator's opening speech, there is a man holding a sign reading "dark days ahead". When the dark clouds are formed above Townsville, the man is shown again, this time with a sign saying "told you so". *While the Powerpuff Girls needed a machine to get small in this episode, in Nuthin' Special it's revealed that they can do that by themselves as well. They may have discovered this power later though, or only be able to use it when they don't use their other powers while being shrunk. *Even though the narrator said that the girls saved the day in the ending, it would've been logical to say that the Professor also saved the day as well since he stepped on the gigabot. *It's unknown where the Professor got his Magnivison Helmet. *This episode shows the Narrator crying for a second time after "Twisted Sister". *The episode title is similar to the ''Johnny Bravo ''episode "Schnook of the North". Production Notes *Although this episode premiered in 2002, it was produced in 2001 according to the credits. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Utonium Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:2002 episodes Category:Episodes that premiered in another country before the US Category:Episodes with unresolved conflicts Category:Episodes where The Powerpuff Girls do not save the day Category:Episodes where Professor Utonium saves the day Category:Episodes directed by Rob Renzetti Category:Episodes about Transformations Category:Episodes where the narrator cries